


Body Shots

by mandatorily



Series: Body Shots Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Shots Verse, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s displayed on the bar, shirt shoved up under his chin . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shots

Dean’s displayed on the bar, shirt shoved up under his chin. A line of girls reaches all the way to the bathrooms, eager to get their turn at body shots off his abs. Dean’s in his element, drunk enough to forget about their lousy life, surrounded by girls all hot for his body. 

Sam, on the other hand, is not enjoying himself quite as much. Skin crawling with jealousy, he tosses back his fifth tequila shooter, shoves his chair hard enough it topples over and stalks toward the bar, nudging girls out of the way until he’s next in line.


End file.
